


We Love Our Tragedies

by KatLogan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Romance, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLogan/pseuds/KatLogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Esisti tu, sai di esserci, eppure fatichi a percepirti.<br/>E’ come essere sospesi nel nulla.<br/>Ci sono attimi in cui qualcosa o qualcuno riesce a provocare uno squarcio nel tempo azzerando ogni logica e comprensione.<br/>Le certezze crollano e potresti persino ritrovarti a chiederti “io esisto?”.<br/>Durante uno di quei momenti incontrai i suoi occhi; uno di quelli in cui la realtà si prende una pausa per lasciare correre la fantasia a briglie sciolte. [...]<br/>---<br/>Sembra che in qualche modo il destino voglia far incontrare a tutti i costi Yun e Jun; se non fosse per il fatto che dovrebbero essere acerrimi nemici visto che entrambi sono figli di boss della Kkangpae, appartenenti a due fazioni contrapposte.<br/>Se il loro primo incontro sembra avvenire per un caso fortuito, di certo non lo sarà il secondo.<br/>Verranno infatti costretti ad una convivenza forzata, a causa di un patto infranto dal clan dei Double Dragon – a cui appartiene Jun - come ultima chance per il mantenimento della pace tra i due clan più potenti di Seoul.<br/>Ma invitare un "Montecchi" a casa "Capuleti" sarà una buona mossa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Romeo

 

  


  


“A volte le tempeste non arrivano già formate, a volte crescono nel corso dei giorni, anche di settimane;   
Una tempesta artica si sposta verso sud e si scontra con un uragano tropicale diretto a nord , quando questi due fenomeni meteorologici si incontrano, creano una tempesta esplosiva. La somma della loro energia distruttiva è superiore a quella che avrebbero avuto se non si fossero scontrati; i meteorologi le definiscono le condizioni perfette per una tempesta letale, una tempesta perfetta... e, quando arriva una tempesta perfetta, bisogna riconoscerla per quello che è, riconoscere la sua potenza distruttiva e tenersi forte”.

 

❖

 

Ci sono attimi in cui la vita sembra spegnersi. E’ come se ad un tratto il tempo rallentasse sino a fermarsi, come se qualcuno usasse l’effetto _rallenty_ sulla pellicola che ti scorre sotto agli occhi ogni giorno e che normalmente viaggia alla tua stessa velocità. Le definizioni di spazio – tempo si annullano. Ogni rumore, agente esterno, è destinato a svanire per una manciata di secondi che possono apparirti lunghi quanto anni. Esisti tu, sai di esserci, eppure fatichi a percepirti.E’ come essere sospesi nel nulla. Ci sono attimi in cui qualcosa o qualcuno riesce a provocare uno squarcio nel tempo azzerando ogni logica e comprensione. Le certezze crollano e potresti persino ritrovarti a chiederti “io esisto?”. Durante uno di quei momenti incontrai i suoi occhi; uno di quelli in cui la realtà si prende una pausa per lasciare correre la fantasia a briglie sciolte.

 

Distretto 588 di Seoul; nemmeno dovrei trovarmi qui.

 

Il fatto di essere figlio di uno dei boss della Kkangpae non fa di me un frequentatore abituale di night club e quartieri sudici come questo. Tutt’altro, per qualche singolare motivo, mio padre mi ha sempre tenuto lontano dal mondo della malavita e si è assicurato frequentassi solo ambienti di un certo livello e classe. Al contrario di me, le mie sorelle sono state svezzate a kimchi e pistole. Probabilmente è proprio per questo motivo, non appena il rumore sordo del tavolo da gioco ribaltato all’ improvviso fende l’aria, che Mi Ran scatta come una saetta in piedi e punta la pistola in direzione di un ragazzo mai visto prima d’ora, al contrario del sottoscritto, rimasto aggrappato al piano trasparente che si ritrova davanti. Il suo movimento veloce e preciso pare quasi anticipare il tintinnio provocato dalla caduta dei gettoni sul pavimento. « Yun, torna a casa » ordina perentoria, con lo sguardo felino che si assottiglia fino a far divenire gli occhi truccati di un nero kajal intenso, due fessure sottilissime. « Ma…» « Ho detto, vai ». Non so come replicare, uno scontro con lei sarebbe perso in partenza. Ubbidisco riappropriandomi del giacchetto marrone poggiato sul bancone acquario - entro il quale alcuni pesci rossi e bianchi nuotano placidamente - e con un balzo scendo dallo sgabello. Mi lascio sfuggire uno sbuffo e senza protestare ulteriormente, mi dirigo verso la porta sul retro, scortato da una delle ragazze della nostra cricca, armata fino ai denti. « Non possiamo proprio restare, eh?! » tento la fortuna con un sorrisetto, mentre la mano preme sulla maniglia e l’aria serale mi sferza in viso schiantandosi sulle mie gote che si arrossano all’ istante a causa dello sbalzo di temperatura. « Solo se vuoi farti ammazzare. Finisce male qui, stasera ». Mi spintona leggermente, sollecitandomi ad uscire, ed io senza arrendermi le pongo una domanda che so le farà ribollire il sangue. « E tu ti perdi tutto il divertimento, scortandomi a casa? ». « I sacrifici della vita…» sbuffa lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo. E’ il genere di ragazza a cui non piace conversare, probabilmente se fosse per lei, in un’ altra occasione non avrebbe esitato a freddarmi pur di non sentirmi insistere come un bambino capriccioso che vuole fermarsi ad una festa alla quale non è stato invitato. Mi arrendo anche se di malavoglia. Non amo il sangue e la violenza, ma ammetto di essere curioso di vedere Mi Ran in azione. Dopotutto le ho fatto visita in carcere, ma non sono mai stato presente al momento che ha scatenato il suo internamento, come del resto non ho potuto mai assistere a nessuna delle sue mirabolanti “avventure”, perché costretto a filarmela se per sbaglio ci capitavo in mezzo. Alle volte dubito persino delle dicerie sul suo conto, magari è tutto fumo e niente arrosto. Si dice “vedere per credere”, ma se ti rendono cieco sin dall’ inizio allora non avrai mai la certezza di nulla.

 

« Ci sta mettendo troppo » una voce sconosciuta spezza il silenzio del vicolo in cui vige solo lo sfrigolio di un tombino che sbuffa dense nuvole di vapore bianco. Per uno strano feedback a quella frase guardo il display del cellulare; segna mezzanotte. Una serie di spari e urla mi fanno sobbalzare sul posto, tanto che sono costretto ad alzare lo sguardo. E’ in quel frangente di secondo che sulla mia retina si specchia la sua immagine. E’ un ragazzo moro, alto. Ha il capo reclinato all’ indietro, poggiato ad una grata in ferro che cigola sotto la suola della scarpa puntata sulla rete. Le labbra s’ increspano appena, per poi schiudersi ai rumori provenienti dall’ interno del locale e lasciarsi sfuggire una boccata di fumo. Non ha l’aria turbata, è solo impaziente di andare da qualche altra parte. « Non mi piace essere fissato ». Il suo tono fermo blocca un altro dei miei passi in sua direzione. Inconsciamente le mie gambe mi stavano portando sempre più vicino a lui. « Scusa » sibilo. A questo punto dovrei girare i tacchi e andarmene o quanto meno abbassare lo sguardo; non mi riesce proprio. Continuo a guardarlo sino a che non si drizza dalla sua posizione risultando ancor più alto di prima. Mi porto una mano al ventre, ho una sensazione di sfarfallio alla bocca dello stomaco, ma non ho idea di cosa si tratti. Adesso è lui a fissarmi, avverto le sue pupille scure penetrarmi sin sotto la pelle. L’ aria si è fatta elettrica ed io mi sento inchiodato al suolo; non riesco a muovere un solo muscolo.

 

Uno scoppio di vetri è il rumore che riattiva il mio udito momentaneamente spento. Persino la voce della mia accompagnatrice non ha potuto nulla contro quella sorta di bolla immobile in cui mi sono isolato. Certi incontri possono avvenire solo su binari paralleli a questo mondo, un po’ come accade nei sogni. E se solo fossi cosciente di chi mi ritrovo davanti, penserei di non essermi mai alzato da letto questa mattina, di ritrovarmi sotto alle coperte a rigirarmi in preda a questo viaggio onirico più reale che mai.

 

Il destino ha voluto mi trovassi esattamente qui. A perdermi negli occhi di quello che dovrebbe essere il mio acerrimo nemico.


	2. Dragon's Boys Are Back In Town (JUN POV)

  
  
In quei giorni lavorare al mercato era stato più divertente del solito, probabilmente quel vociare concitato di donne indaffarate più a spettegolare che a far compere, era stato il motivo principale ad alimentare la sua voglia di occuparsi del banchetto di proprietà di sua nonna.  
« Ajumma, venga qua! Le faccio lo sconto sul cavolo se mi racconta nei dettagli quel che diceva alla sua amica poco fa! ».  
Aveva esordito così, sventolando una mano in direzione di una donna dalle unghie curatissime e un concio ben pettinato sul capo.  
Aveva l’aria di una di quelle persone tanto annoiate dalla vita, da far delle chiacchere locali il centro della propria esistenza.  
« Sul serio, ragazzina? » le domandò cordiale, ma ancora poco convinta da quell’ atto di generosità nei suoi confronti.  
« Le regalo persino uno di quegli ottimi rapanelli lì! Farà il kimchi più succulento della sua vita a pochissimo prezzo! ».  
Hae Ri, incorruttibile, era specializzata nel far cadere in trappola tutti gli altri.  
La gente si fa comprare con una facilità estrema e lei l’aveva imparato sin da subito, sfruttando così quel punto debole a suo favore.  
Infilò gli ortaggi in una busta di plastica bianca e si finse indaffarata nel compilare una piccola ricevuta per la sua acquirente che non perse tempo ad approfittare dell’ offerta vantaggiosa, piovutale dal cielo.  
« Li conosci i dragoni? » chiese, sporgendosi con tutto il corpo oltre le casse di frutta, portandosi poi una mano davanti alle labbra e sussurrando come gli stesse per raccontare un segreto.  
Hae Ri, annuì con vigore, porgendole lo scontrino e rimanendo con la merce a metà distanza tra il suo corpo e quello della sconosciuta.  
« C’è chi sostiene di averli visti in città di questi tempi…»  
« Ho sempre sospettato che non si fossero ritirati a Gwangju! ».  
L’ altra rimase perplessa dal tanto entusiasmo che scaturiva dalla voce della giovane mercante - magari più tardi avrebbe chiesto in giro qualcosa sul suo conto per poi poterlo raccontare altrove – ma senza indugiare oltre, con gli occhi ben putanti sulla busta che ancora doveva esserle consegnata, le raccontò tutto ciò di cui era a conoscenza.  
   
   
❖  
   
   
La chiamano il “Miracolo del fiume Han”, Seoul. Un nome importante, piuttosto pomposo. Ha un che di prodigioso, di leggendario. Sembra quasi si parli di una sorta di paradiso in terra, ma in quest’ oasi all’ apparenza perfetta, l’ unico miraggio è il bene.  
Seoul è una puttana di classe. Una di quelle ben agghindate che ti comprano con modi raffinati e belle promesse.  
Inganna gli sprovveduti, accecandoli con le sue luci affascinanti, celando così i demoni che vi abitano.  
Ciò che non si vede, non vuol dire non esista.  
Il male è qui, abile a giocare a nascondino di giorno e pronto a fare “tana libera tutti” al calar del sole.  
   
« Non mi abituerò mai a questo accento, non vedo l’ora di tornarmene a Gwangju » ringhia Ji Hu, sputando a terra e accelerando appena il passo per portarsi al mio fianco.  
Le borchie applicate al giubbotto in pelle che veste e quello sguardo pregno di disgusto per il dialetto che le sue orecchie – agghindate da un paio di piercing - sono obbligate a subire, lo fanno apparire ancora più feroce del suo normale.  
La zazzera rossa accesa gli si scompiglia a causa della brezza d’ inizio estate - che soffia imperterrita dal primo pomeriggio - conferendogli ulteriormente un aspetto da bello e dannato, capace di far girare la testa alle ragazze più intraprendenti del paese.  
Sono convinto che se solo puzzasse di zolfo, lo si potrebbe scambiare per un diavolo appena uscito dalle fiammate dell’ inferno.  
   
« In tre ore e mezza puoi andarci, come mai sei ancora qui?! » ribatto in tono piatto, a testa alta, con le mani in tasca e le pupille che saettano sulle insegne dei locali nel quartiere 588, il centro della prostituzione legalizzata della città.  
Il mio compare storce bocca e naso, emettendo uno schiocco di lingua. Il suo volto è una maschera di disappunto eppure sa di non poter ribattere, poiché anche se non vuole ammetterlo ha un buon motivo per rimanere qui.  
   
Vado alla ricerca di una sigaretta che prontamente finisce a penzoloni tra le labbra, ma non trovando l’accendino nella tasca posteriore dei jeans scuri, comincio ad imprecare innervosito.  
Ji Hu, che si professa credente nonostante sia l’esempio vivente del peccato in terra, l’ accende per me pur di farmi smettere.  
Basta una boccata di catrame per placare il mio spirito, almeno fino a quando lui non mi blocca con la sua presa ferrea ad una spalla, mostrandomi la fondina della pistola nascosta sotto al suo cappotto.  
Qualcosa non va, entrambi avvertiamo la sensazione di un paio di occhi incollati addosso e quello è il suo modo di farmi intendere che qualcuno ci sta pedinando già da un po’.  
Lo fisso, contando mentalmente fino a tre per poi voltarmi in sincrono al mio compare, deciso a non scollare le dita arpionate al grilletto, quando intercetto la figura bassa e minuta di una ragazza dai lunghi capelli ondulati.  
« Cavolo oppa! Sei proprio bravo! Ed io che avevo pensato di far piano! Mi avete beccata! ».  
« Oppa?! » ripete Ji Hu in tono canzonatorio, guardandomi con un mezzo sorriso di scherno e una faccia da prendere a schiaffi all’ istante. « Da quando in qua hai la ragazza? » domanda rincarando la dose e con tutta l’ intenzione di volersi prendere gioco del sottoscritto fino alla fine.  
Libero uno sbuffo grigiastro nell’ aria, rilassando tutti i muscoli del corpo che si erano messi in allerta ai passi mossi alle nostre spalle.  
« Se non vuoi finire seppellito sotto montagne di cemento in qualche cantiere del Sud Corea, ti consiglio di tacere. Ora! » lo minaccio, colpendolo con un pugno assestato al braccio e scatenando la risatina divertita di Hae Ri, fattasi più vicina a noi con una serie di passetti tanto veloci da essere risultati praticamente invisibili.  
« Siete come degli idol, parlano tutti di voi! ho saputo un mucchio di cose, oggi ».  
« Fesserie » scandisce Ji Hu, facendo per proseguire verso la nostra meta.  
« Dai, Hae Ri, vai a casa da tua nonna. Non è un bel posto in cui girare questo ».  
Un’ espressione di pura delusione le deturpa momentaneamente i tratti delicati e fanciulleschi del viso quando le volto le spalle, ma non appena ci azzardiamo ad allontanarci di un paio di passi, la sua voce ci colpisce come una lama fredda in mezzo alle scapole.  
« SO UN SACCO DI COSE SU JUNYA! Stai andando nel posto sbagliato, oppa! ».  
Il suo avvertimento e il nome che l’è appena scivolato fuori di bocca è sufficiente a farci inserire il freno a mano e a fare dietro front.  
« E’ pazza?! Perché urla certi nomi in mezzo alla gente? ». Ji Hu si altera e con fare nervoso si passa una mano tra i capelli rossi che paiono agitarsi quanto lui, scompigliandosi ribelli sulla nuca.  
« Cosa sai? » chiedo io senza troppi giri di parole.  
« Cosa mi dai in cambio? » risponde prontamente lei.  
E’ abile a contrattare così come a far parlare la gente, se solo non fossi a conoscenza della sua vita piuttosto ordinaria, mi verrebbe il dubbio su una sua possibile professione come agente del governo o qualcosa di simile.  
I suoi occhi prendono a brillare nel momento in cui le rivolgo la parola e la guardo senza riservarle quell’aria scocciata che mi porto sempre appresso.  
« Quello che vuoi, ammesso possa dartelo ».  
« Brutta mossa, Jun. Ti sei fregato. Hai idea di cosa possa pretendere una donna se gli dici così?».  
Zittisco quello che considero mio fratello con un gesto stizzito del palmo e mi concentro sulla mia gentile spacciatrice d’ informazioni.  
« Per sta volta ti dirò tutto gratis, ma solo perché sei tu! »  
« Sta bluffando », la rimbecca il mio compagno. « Ci fa perdere tempo, non sa niente. Ha sparato un nome cinese a caso e ha indovinato! Che vuoi che sappia! ».  
« Più di quanto credi Ji. Non devi farti ingannare dalla sua faccetta carina, è una tosta la ragazza. Non ci deluderà vedrai ».  
Hae Ri, si stima tutta alle mie parole. La vedo mettere su un’ aria trionfante e fare una smorfia al ragazzo che mi sta a fianco.  
Basta accarezzarle un po’ l’ego per far sì si sbottoni, ma tutto ciò che ho appena detto in fin dei conti è la pura verità.  
Somiglia ad una bambola di porcellana.  
Una cascata di boccoli castani, le contornano il viso latteo, dalle fattezze delicate, nel quale sono incastonati due occhi grandi e scuri capaci di attirare tutte le luci della città che fanno a gara per specchiarcisi dentro.  
Eppure l’ apparenza inganna e lei sa come giocare col suo aspetto da brava ragazza; ne da una chiara e diretta dimostrazione a Ji Hu, sotto ai miei occhi attenti.  
Avanza, facendo finta d’ inciampare, schiude le labbra formando un piccola “o” nel momento in cui perde l’equilibrio in avanti; emette un sibilo di sorpresa e per non cadere si aggrappa ai fianchi tonici del ragazzo che l’ afferra prontamente per non farla rovinare al suolo.  
Hae Ri, non appena recuperato il suo baricentro non stacca mai il contatto visivo con lui e gli rimane vicina senza aver troppa fretta di allontanarsi.  
E’ tutta tattica, un ladro lo cogli in flagrante più facilmente se comincia a correre, non se te lo ritrovi addosso.  
« Scusami, sono mortificata! » dice inchinando appena il capo per poi sistemarsi una lunga ciocca dietro all’ orecchio e ridarsi un po’ di contegno.  
« Sei davvero goffa » commenta lui irremovibile.  
« Già…» sorride lei con fare finto imbarazzato.  
   
« Ti ha appena rubato il portafoglio » lo avverto trattenendo una risata, nel vedere l’espressione sconvolta che gli si dipinge in viso mentre prende coscienza di essere stato derubato.  
« Non te ne sei reso nemmeno conto; è capace di farlo anche con le informazioni ». Ecco perché credo sappia sul serio qualcosa che possa tornarci utile; io non la sottovaluto mai.  
   
   
❖  
   
   
L’ esistenza di Junya ormai è al pari di una leggenda metropolitana, tutti ne parlano, ma in pochi hanno avuto l’onore d’ incontrato realmente; si vocifera persino che una volta visto non si torni più indietro.  
Il cinese in questione, è avvolto da un’ aura di mistero tanto fitta, da renderlo ancor più intrigante di quanto già non faccia il suo aspetto.  
Il fatto che nessuno sappia nulla sul suo conto lo porta ad esser ancora più desiderato.  
Se chiedi a Junya qualcosa del suo passato, ti dirà che la sua vita cominciò a sedici anni, alle tre di notte, durante una partita a poker in cui “il diavolo” lo riscosse come vincita di un debito di gioco che suo padre non poteva saldare in nessun altro modo.  
Si dice sia un ragazzo di rara bellezza, uno di quelli che può divorarti il cuore con un solo sguardo e per cui la gente impazzisce.  
Può essere tutto quello che desideri, ecco perché molti uomini hanno abbandonato le proprie mogli per lui.  
Ma Junya è come un sogno; inavvicinabile. Non sei tu ad incontrarlo, è lui a farsi trovare da te.  
   
Tutta quella poltiglia di parole che Hae Ri si è fatta uscire di bocca su Junya, mi sta facendo ammattire. Fortunatamente, oltre a queste dicerie da prima pagina, è riuscita anche a risalire a chi dobbiamo rivolgerci per risolvere la faccenda. Il che, ironia della sorte, è una condanna a morte bella e buona. Uno scatenare il caos che per troppo tempo se n’è stato in disparte sotto un velo invisibile di sonnolenta pacatezza.  
« Siamo sicuri, vero? » domanda un’ ultima volta Ji Hu.  
Stiamo infrangendo una delle regole fondamentali per la pacifica convivenza dei clan della kkangpeh, l’unica cosa di cui essere sicuri è il possibile scatenarsi di una guerra.  



End file.
